


I'm Glad I Met You

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Gaku asked the wrong person for love advice, Love Confessions, bet you can guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Gaku asks for advice on how to win the girl and gets tricked into spewing cheesy pick up lines.





	I'm Glad I Met You

"If you were coffee you’d be espresso, because you’re so fine." sweat pooling on the young man's brow, a lump formed in his throat, and he can't help but notice how hot the room has suddenly gotten. Did these words even mean anything? His eyes furiously scanned the slip of paper he'd received from his group mate and then set his eyes on the girl in front of him who was staring back, if not a bit worriedly.

"Gaku-san, are you okay?" she raises her hand, perching herself on her tiptoes to reach his forehead with her palm. "You do seem a bit feverish, do you need to lie down?"

"I... I'm fine." He looked over the paper in his hand once more, "I don’t have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" His hands are starting to feel clammy, was this really the perfect way to ask a girl out? It didn't seem to be having a positive effect on her, in fact she seemed really concerned for his well being in response.

"Eh?" She has no idea what he is saying but his serious gaze was sending her pulse into overdrive. Someone so handsome giving her direct eye contact, it's a little too much. He looks so determined but she can't seem to come to a conclusion as to why.

He crumples up the piece of paper and the space his eyebrows bunches together and his teeth show ever so slightly. He should have known that little brat was playing him for a fool but he bought it hook, line, and sinker. Of course this was no way to win her over these were all just stupid pick up lines he probably searched up on the web. "Damn brat, I'll kill him."

"Gaku.... san...." He seemed back to his normal self but as to why he appeared so angry she had no idea. "Did you need something?" she tilted her head to the side, a bit confused why he had called her out and then fed her strange lines that didn't make any sense. Was he practicing for a drama?

He sighed, deciding to forget about how he had just humiliated himself, "Tsumugi... I'm sorry for that nonsense earlier, would you like to go... with me."

"Go with you? Where?"

"Not where... no I mean, I'm trying to say, go with me... go out with me... you know like..."

And then it hit her, that this was starting to sound eerily familiar to the shoujo manga of her childhood. But why would Gaku start acting like a shoujo manga love interest? Was there a new adaptation possibly and he got the lead? Maybe he really did need to practice his lines, perhaps she can help. "I-If you're okay with someone like me, then I accept!" was this okay? She's just quoting things she has read and she doesn't have access to the script. "Eh!? Gaku-san are you alright!?"

It's no use, his whole face feels like it's on fire and he's not so sure he can form a coherent sentence at this point. How could she respond so cutely? Surely this is all a dream. He lightly pinches his own arm. _Ouch._ No, this is real. "I'll cherish you." He grabs a hold of Tsumugi's hand and gently places his lips on her skin.

"G-G-Gaku-san." Now he's acting strange. Is this a part of the role too? Is he the prince type character?

"Thank you, I love you, Tsumugi." his smile widened to almost a dopey grin.

 _Why does he look so elated? All I did was help with his script._ But then the words hit her, the words in between thank you and her name. What were those words? Love? Just for helping him he expressed such a major emotion that she felt her whole body freeze. Somehow somewhere in her heart she had desired to hear this profession. Was she wrong about the drama practice?

"I know it's probably wrong..." he hung his head, heaving a heavy sigh. "To fall for someone from a rival company, I must be pretty stupid, huh? But I can't help it, and I'll make sure not to give you any trouble, Tsumugi, but you're free to reject me if you think it will be too much."

Oh. So this wasn't just a simple rehearsal, this was the real thing. He was honestly giving her his feelings. She feels kind of foolish for not recognizing that from the beginning. His true feelings, maybe it would be okay if she could state her own clearly. "Gaku-san, you have never once given me trouble, you have never done anything but live your life straightforwardly. At first I admired you, and then I strived to be someone who could make you proud, but somewhere, those feelings, grew into something more. Gaku-san, I really think I love you, so, please don't leave my side."

Was that legal?! Her saying such a line, there's no way he can stand something like that. She's so strong she could knock him down. "Tsumugi..." he gave her a bright smile, "Thank you, then if it's okay, will you not leave my side as well?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

He leaned over, grabbing her behind her knees and lifting her up into his arms. "Then I can say you're mine?"

"Yes!" she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

He leaned in, taking her lips with his. She was finally in his arms, her skin soft, she had a light smell of perfume and detergent. He thought he could die in this moment.

Tsumugi smiled into the kiss. Never had she imagined getting to be with Gaku like this but she didn't regret it either. Maybe she was wrong, maybe getting involved with an idol from another agency was not the best idea, but she was going to be miserable if she gave this up so easily.

When their lips parted they both gave each other a warm smile, coming close to touch their foreheads together. It was as if nothing could ruin this, nothing could steal this moment away.

"Tsumugi, I'm glad I met you."

"Gaku-san, I'm glad I met you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I just started thinking about Gaku saying really cheesy and bad pick up lines and somehow it resulted in this. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
